1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to forensic investigations at the scene of an event, such as a crime, tort, or accident. In particular, the invention relates to capturing air samples and forensically analyzing the components of the air samples.
2. Description of the Related Art
Forensic science (often referred to as forensics) is the application of a broad spectrum of sciences to answer questions of interest to the legal system. Forensics typically includes collecting and examining evidence at a scene where an event has occurred, such as a crime or accident. In the context of a criminal investigation or a civil action, the results of forensic analysis may be used to prove or disprove facts in support of legal theories. For example, the general public is aware of such techniques as “DNA analysis” of organic evidence such as skin and bodily fluid samples used to help pinpoint the perpetrator of a crime. The term “forensics” is used more broadly herein to also include the gathering of evidence for analysis of an accident scene or other event (not necessarily the occurrence of a crime or tort), where physical and organic evidence may be used to scientifically evaluate the cause of the event, as well as the identity of people who were present during the event.
The use of forensics often presupposes an unfortunate reality—that the perpetrator of a crime or tort is usually gone from the scene by the time authorities can arrive to ascertain their identity. The identity of a suspect must then be investigated forensically. Law enforcement officials have a variety of investigative tools at their disposal that can be used to gather any remnants of evidence, organic or otherwise, left behind by the perpetrator. However, it is often a matter of luck whether and to what degree such traces are left behind. If forensic evidence at a scene is limited, non-existent, or contaminated, the cause and perpetrator of an event may be undetectable.
New or improved investigative techniques are, therefore, sought in view of the limitations of conventional forensic and evidence-gathering techniques, and in recognition of the fact that forensic evidence is often limited or non-existent. In particular, investigative techniques are sought that would increase the likelihood of obtaining a useful evidentiary sample from the scene of an event and increase the reliability and usefulness of forensic analysis.